Kirby Ultra Dodgeball
It's a Fanfiction game that is the first game of 10 Brave Kirby's Fanfiction compony,the Fangames of Dreams.It obiousliy contains dodgeball. Story A few weeks have passed and nothing's gone wrong becuse it's summer and it's too hot to fight Starlord and stuff. in kirby,s house it's a typical summer day Kirby's reading a magazine, jane's trying on tons of diffrent scrunchies and dilli's blowing up toys with eye lasers.Then kirby sees an ad in the magazine and starts reading it,it says "Attention readers are you bored at home and need a vacation? Try Dodgeball island where is has tons of dodgeball.And if your a pink puffball that has saved the world a gazzilion times it's 99% Off and you get your friends to come free."then kirby tells jane the news and they gather all thier friends.First they go to time base to get timey and yemit.Then,they get gooey who's in dream town's park.Then they go to the halberld and get meta knight.Meta knight's assistant Ancient fallows meta knight too.King Dedede puts his sunglasses on while bandana dee carries his bags and they fallow kirby to the airport .Kirby gathers some of the regetta's and knunkle joe who's hanging out with the regetta's.Then Mr.star ribbon and marcine go along.then they get enege and they all get on the plane.and aronus stowaways on the top of the airplane.Then they all fly off to dodgeball island. Gameplay It's a game where the platers get to choose thier characters and thier team and get to choose the stage.All players have thier own HP (thats an eqaul amount with all characters)that makes them out when the bar is out.There are also diffrent colored balls, and items that have diffrent effects from another.But there are other modes too like tortament and mini-games that ave thier own set of rules.Each time the player wins he/her gets some shopping points to buy stuff at the store like new characters,color platteates and more.Each character has thier own stats and item that makes them uniqe.As they collect a common item called zana a bar called the Ultra bar fills up bit by bit.when a characers Ultra bar is full they can use thier Ultra shot:A move that is extreamly powerful and is sure to get at least 1 person out.Balls and items come out of purple star-shaped stars too. Defalt Characters Playable All-Around These characters have a nice amount of all stats Skill These characters have nice blocks, dodges and jumps Power These characters thrown Balls do more damage and the balls are speedy too Techique These characters can aim balls well and usalay don't slip and fall when running Speed These characters can move pretty fast and can easiliy get back up when fallen Unlockable characters All-Around These characters have a nice amount of all stats Skill These characters have nice blocks, dodges and jumps Power These characters thrown Balls do more damage and the balls are speedy too Techique These characters can aim balls well and usalay don't slip and fall when running Speed These characters can move pretty fast and can easiliy get back up when fallen Category:Fangames of Dreams co. Category:Fanon game Category:10 Brave Kirbys